HETALIA MEMES XD
by psajo
Summary: A STORY THAT YOU GET TO PICK A VIDEO MEME AND HETALIA CHARACTER AND HAVE THEM DO IT
1. memesXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

HEY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY CHOOSE A MEME AND CHARACTER FROM HETALIA AND I'LL DO IT . I DON'T OWN HETALIA

* * *

DINOSAUR MEME. CHARACTERS: ROMANO,GERMANY

GERMANY:*TAPS ROMANO'S BACK *

ROMANO: *TURNS AROUND AND LOOKS AT GERMANY WITH WIDE EYES*

holy fucking shit it's a dinosaur jesus christ what the fuckkk~.*turn around again *oh my fucking god*turns and points at germany * fucking dinosaur *cross arms "jesus christ *drops on knees and unfolds arms and shakes them* what the fuuuuuuuuuuuuck~

germany: speechless

* * *

THATS ALL I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THIS MEME


	2. 30 QUESTIONS

1) WHO IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER

no one

2) WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER

china,japan,italy,romano,england,prussia,america, and russia.

3) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU DATE

china i think he's smexy

4) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU GO SHOPPING WITH

poland and russia , poland could help me with the cloths and russia could protect us from creeps

5) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU WANT AS YOUR CHILD

chibitalia,chibi japan,and chibi england they are so cute

6) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD BE YOUR RIVAL

belarus she scares me

7) WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU HAVE COMMON WITH

CHINA , GREECE , AND ITALY. I LIKE FOOD , ART, CATS , COOKING ,AND CUTE THINGS

8) WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU LOOK LIKE

fem! japan with side bangs and tan skin

9) WICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU BRING HOME TO YOUR PARENTS

china and england i'm sure they will like them

10) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU NOT BRING HOME TO YOUR PARENTS

the bad touch trio they will try to enter my mom's vital regions

11) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH

THE AXIS POWERS AND ALLIES

12) WHICH CHARACTER HAS YOUR FAVORITE VOICE

ENGLAND , FRANCE , CHINA , JAPAN , GERMANY ,AND ITALY

13) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU GO CAMPING WITH

no one

14) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE ROOMMATES WITH

hungery and japan we would watch anime and yaoi

15)WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU WANT TO COOK FOR YOU

italy , japan , china , and france

16) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO PRANCE NAKED FOR YOU

england , prussia , america , and russia

17) WHAT IS YOUR OTP

england x china

18) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE AS A PARENT

austria don't ask

19) Which CHARACTER WOULD YOU GO TO A KARAOKE BAR WHITH

prussia and america it'll be fun to see them singing drunk XD

20) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE AS A BUTLER/MAID

italy as a butler and fem! japan as a maid

21) WHICH CHARACTER WOULD YOU HAVE YOUR PARTY IF YOU WERE IN A RPG

prussia so the rpg can be awsome

22) what is your second favorite pairing

1p canada x 2p canada

23)what character do you like in the opposite gender

axis power and allies

24)who's outfit do you like the most

fem! prussia ,fem! italy ,fem! germany,and fem! america

25)which character would you like to be in your band if you had on

england and prussia

26) which character would you like to be your boss

canada he would be a kind boss

27)which character would you not want to run into a dark ally way with

duuuuuh of course it's france

28)which character would you personified as a dog

germany

29) which character would you want personified as a cat

itabby and japan cat

30) who would you cosplay as

fem! japan


	3. FRUK

otaku-jewel:do the rape meme and you pick the characters

me : okay this WILL please fruk fans

* * *

france : *looks up to england *the number one princess in the world *tilts head **screen swiches to england for a few seconds*you know *then swiches to france who made a rape face*how to treat that way,ok*grabs englands shirt then push him down on his butt then pushes him on his back crawls on him then tries to kiss him*

hungry and japan : *takes photos of them*

* * *

please request more i don't own any memes that are in this story by the way :)


	4. ASDF PRUSSIA

pikathai:the asdf movie die potato thing and you know who i want to star in it

me :to see who she's talking about read farther down

* * *

romano: die potato bastard!

prussia:*points gun at romano* not today.

romano:*flinches *

* * *

prussia:i'm gonna do an internet *touches computer screen then a rainbow and sparkels blast out and prussia is floating*awsssssssssssommmmme!

germany:well i'm gonna a book *touches book in hand then nothing happens*

* * *

canada:this scene is so beautiful.

prussia:yea,it's just me,you,and the moon.

moon:hey ,you two should kiss!

* * *

YUP, YOU GUEST IT'S PRUSSSIA. I DON'T OWN ASDF MOVIE

UPDATE:YOU COULD NOW PICK A SONG FOR THEM TO SING


	5. meme and a song

italyallday : germany x italy or italy flirting with a bunch of girls xDXDXD i can't choose so you can.

pikathai : have poland,estonia,and lavita sing single ladies

me so much to write Dx i'll write parts of the songs you request

* * *

germany : so, i guess this means we're offically a couple .

italy : yea , i guess so .

germany : * turns and gets in romano's face * I AM NOW IN A RELATIONSHIP!

france: *pops up * like.

japan:*pops up * like.

hungry:*pops up * like.

romano: why can't i like this*buzzing sound*

* * *

poland ,lavita,and estonia: * skips to the beat in unitards *

everyone in room (except france ): o.0

france:*rape face*

poland : all the single ladies

estonia and lavita : all the single ladies

poland: all the single ladies

estonia and lavita: all the single ladies

poland: all the single lad-*gets hit with a tamatoe *

poland : QAQ

* * *

meme: smosh like meme

song:single ladies by beyonce


	6. nyan cat , pewdiepie , and peter chao

pikathai : have japan a greece hang out nyan cat and have turky eat it

me : nyan caaat =w= meow i'll write more in this chapter

* * *

today greece and japan planed to hang out with nyan cat . they walk to the park and they saw a pissed turkey "hey jappy , what are you doing here feta -breath"he said. as they stop in their tracks he saw a cat with a body of a pop tart "what the hell is that thing " "turkey-san this is nyan cat " as he was talking with turkey ,nyan cat started to sing it's song and greece put his cat ears on and dance the nyan dance but this annoyed turkey as he saw greece still dancing "shut! up! " he yelled at the cat and took nyan cat and shoved it in his mouth and ate it .

* * *

china: if you call child service i'm going to kill you,aru *grabs america's hair and face him down on his lap*

america: ai ai ai *gets spanked *

china: if they are being bad they learn disaplen , aru. and if they lack disaplen it's time for ass wooping,aru

* * *

sweden:*reading out loud* i didn't want to go near her or pass her but when i got closer *clicking sounds comes from computer*

*jumps and hits leg* ahh~my leeeeg QAQ

* * *

memes : peter chao spanking , pewdiepie bong chong ghost story meme sorry if i got the memes wrong


	7. crack fiction

pikathai :have the Bro (from Amnesia), the Barrels, the Untrusted Statues and the Doors (I HATE DOORS AND THEY HATE MEH!)battle Sweden, the Italy Brothers, Stephano (Amnesia/Pewdiepie) and... Finland?  
Yeah, let's go with Finland.  
Oooo! And have Germany throw water balloons at Romano! And then Spain beat the crud out of Germany! Would like to see that action!

me : congrats pikathai for reviewing more than once!you earn a italy and russia face (=w=)9 (^J^),and here is my friend erika-chan she has brownish blondish hair that is really curly and tan skin

erika:don't call me erika-chan

me *troll face*any ways this is a crack fiction so get ready for occ-ness

* * *

in the world of amnesia at the castle. sweden,italy,romano,and finland walked around aimlessly until bumped into stephano .

sweden : stephano !*glomps stephano*(owo)

stephano : get off me .(o.e')

italy :it's -a-nice to see you again. (=w=)9

romano : don't -a- talk to me you gold bastard.

finland:who are you?

stephano :come with me if you want to get out of here alive

* * *

after many hours going into rooms,doing puzzles,and other stuff like that they walk into one room only to find Bros,Barrels,and the Untrusted Statues

sweden: Barrels! D:*goes after the barrels*

romano: what the hell are those things

stephano: *takes out weapon * they're bros* charges at the bros and said objects * help me!

italy :*waves white flag*don't hurt meeeeee!QAQ*runs away *

romano:*takes out a gun *well i'm -a- game *shoots gun*

finland: *also takes out weapon*well i guess if we need to get out of here

italy in 2p mode : *pops up * as long as i get some f**king pasta after this *throws knife *

and stephano ,sweden ,italy,romano,and finland won the battle

* * *

days later after they escape romano was walking in the park eating a tomatoe when he got hit with a water ballon

romano: chigi!

germany :XDDDDDDD

romano : damn you potatoe eater DX*shakes fist in the air *

spain:roma! i'll help you *punches and kicks germany a lot of times *

germany:x.x


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

DO NOT PANIC I'M NOT STOPPING THE STORY THIS IS JUST A NOTE. BY THE WAY MY REAL NAME PHOEBE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW . AND I'LL LIKE TO THANK THOSE OF YOU HOW LIKE,FAVORITE,FOLLOW ME AND MY STORY I'LL TRY TO MAKE MORE STORYS AND DERPY CHAPTERS. SOME OF THE STORYS I MAKE WILL BE SERIOUS SOME WILL MAKE YOU GO DA FUCK DID I JUST READ!? AND NOTHING IS BETTER THE A STORY THAT MAKES YOU GO DA FUCK DID I READ!

AND THOSE OF YOU WHO WATCH PETER CHAO AND LIKE IT GOOD FOR YOU. GO ON TWITTER AND TYPE #RUVFORPETERCHAO AND I LIKE PETER CHAO. ANYWAY I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. IN CHAPTER 2 WHICH ANSWER WAS YOU FAVORITE? AND YOU CAN PM ME YOU ANSWER


	9. greece's cats

fem2p!italy : Ahaha! This story is hilarious! So...ok, italy tries to steal greece's kitties! :3 That is all! Bye!

me:in this chapter 2p!italy will sing a song and please give me more derpy ideas for a new chapter the more derpy the better. CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE BOOP ~

* * *

italy:*walking aimlessly until a cat got in his site *a gattino *walks to said cat*

cat:*runs off*

italy :wait, were are you going *runs after cat at a new area and sees a lot of cats *more gattinos :D you guys seem like you have no home so you guys could live with me *carries cats and takes them home*

greece:*wakes up in time to see italy walking away with said cats* my ... cats *gets up runs to italy and hits him*smack smack smack smack

italy:whaaaaaa what did i do i was just taking these homeless kitties to my place

greece: που ανήκουν σε μένα

italy : germany , germany ,help me!

germany:Dummkopf*saves italy * sorry about that *walk home with italy*

* * *

2p!italy: How it all began  
If truth be told  
Had a master plan  
Now I rule the world

Took 'em by surprise  
Worked my way up hill  
They looked into my eyes  
I became invincible

No one can stop me for only I am in control  
If you want me you'd better contact my people

In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct

So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me

Show me sex appeal  
Get on your hands and knees  
Forget about the meal  
It's best to keep me pleased  
Imagine, if you will  
our meet on the block  
I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck?

I've cum it's been fun but won't you please disappear  
Something tells me you can't further my career

In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct

So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me

'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal  
So if you want survival  
Kneel on my arrival  
for this is how I rule the world

No one can stop me  
For only I am in control  
And if you want me  
You better contact my people

See my crown, I am king  
You'll love the endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct

So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll knock you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me

* * *

tranlation

gattino =cat =italian

που ανήκουν σε μένα=they belong to me = greek

Dummkopf=idiot=german


End file.
